La ausencia de la estrella
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: Colección de drabbles y ficlets presentando a Levi y Petra. Incluye temas de la semana rivetra. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR Scorchedtrees] [HIATUS DEFINITIVO]
1. Sagre

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ® Todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. _The absence of the starlight_ es propiedad de Scorchedtrees.

* * *

N/A: _Esto será una colección de drabbles involucrando a Levi y a Petra –mayormente rivetra- pero puede que incluya algunos presentando solo a Levi, o solo a Petra, o sus interacciones con otras personas._

 _Escribo muy esporádicamente, así que no se sorprendan si tardo seis meses en actualizar y de pronto actualizo diez veces en días consecutivos. Están advertidos._

 _Este drabble fue escrito para el segundo día de la semana rivetra: sangre. Lo que escribí para el primer día: arrepentimiento, está publicado en un fic diferente en mi perfil (es muy largo para esta colección de drabbles)._

N/T: He subido solo las notas más importantes concernientes a la colección. La semana rivetra a la que Scorchedtreeshace referencia, es a la primera semana rivetra, por allá en noviembre de 2013.

* * *

1. _ **Sangre**_

La primera vez que Levi la ve sangrar, todavía es una niña, una nueva recluta, arrojada a los árboles por su equipo de maniobras ante las manos de un sonriente titán. Afortunadamente se estrella en la parte más frondosa del árbol, pero hay un ruidoso crujido al colisionar, y él ve su sangre rojo brillante gotear de las ramas.

La segunda vez que Levi la ve sangrar, es parte de su escuadrón. Cuando un titán agarra a Eld, se lanza hacia él y aterrizan en un enredo de extremidades en el suelo; Oluo corta la nuca del titán segundos después. Manchas de sangre se forman en sus manos donde se arañó con la grava oculta en el pasto; luce como si estuviera sosteniendo flores mutiladas en sus palmas.

La tercera vez que Levi la ve sangrar, ella está en su oficina, entregándole papeleo de Erwin, cuando se corta el dedo con el filo de una de las hojas. Maldice por lo bajo, para su diversión, y le alcanza un pañuelo sin decir palabra. Le toma diez minutos fregar las manchas de la tela.

La cuarta vez que Levi la ve sangrar, el entrenamiento casi termina, cuando nota el rojo rayado en la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Le da una palmadita y señala, ella enrojece hasta la raíz del cabello y se disculpa. No es su culpa, es simplemente natural, pero una semana pasa antes de que deje de sonrojarse cada vez que le ve.

La quinta vez que Levi la ve sangrar, solo puede pensar que no fue lo suficientemente rápido, debió haber estado en el flanco izquierdo del titán en el momento que se aplastó contra ella. La sangre se derrama del lado herido mientras cae, pero Gunter la pone a salvo a tiempo; y él no debería estar pensando en esas cosas mientras pelea, pero desea que hubiera sido él y no ella.

La sexta vez que Levi la ve sangrar, es por su causa, mordió su labio inferior demasiado duro. Pero ella está sonriendo, hay desvergonzado gozo en su rostro, y no parece importarle o darse cuenta de la gota de sangre en su boca. Arroja sus brazos alrededor de él y susurra su nombre como una plegaria, y él suspira su nombre en respuesta en sus labios.

La séptima vez que Levi la ve sangrar, ella está en su cama y entierra sus uñas en su espalda, acaricia sus hombros y piensa que debió haberlo sabido, pero ella actúa con demasiada experiencia para que él lo hubiera adivinado. Tiembla, arruga el rostro con placer o dolor o casi una mezcla de ambos, pero le dice que no se detenga. Él se obliga a no hacerlo.

La última vez que Levi la ve sangrar, está en su oficina otra vez, y él le dice que ella y el resto del escuadrón son tontos por consentir a Eren. Ella replica que necesitan confiar el uno al otro. Él piensa que ellos no necesitan herirse a sí mismos para probar un punto, pero cuando dice eso, ella empieza a protestar otra vez. Extrae otro pañuelo, venda su mano, y empieza a trazar besos por sus muñecas. Ella es efectivamente silenciada.

* * *

No la ve sangrar otra vez, pero hay sangre, sangre por doquier, manchando la suciedad y la corteza del árbol, y su lisa, suave piel y su brillante cabello dorado. Mira fijamente su cuerpo, retorcido muy lejos a sus pies; y por un momento no puede evitar el pensamiento egoísta de que preferiría verla sangrar mil veces más y quedarse a su lado, que ser reducida a otra mancha de sangre en el suelo.

* * *

—fanfiction, 27 de enero de 2016.

N/T:

Mil gracias a Scorchedtrees por permitirme traducir sus historias. No olviden pasarse por su cuenta, encontrarán el link en mi perfil.

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


	2. Besos a escondidas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ® Todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. _The absence of the starlight_ es propiedad de Scorchedtrees.

2\. Besos a escondidas

Son momentos como estos por los que Petra vive, pequeños fragmentos de tiempo robados de vidas ocupadas en entrenamientos y peleas; momentos en los que todos pueden sentarse a la mesa después de cenar a platicar y pasar el rato, o solo sentarse en silencio sociable (bueno, casi-silencio) y relajarse.

Eld y Oluo juegan a las cartas, Eld va ganando, para desaliento de Oluo, y protesta ante cada movimiento de Eld, causando las risas de Eren y las calladas risitas de Gunter. Levi se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa, con una taza de café en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra, firmando el papeleo. Petra entra en escena con una sonrisa afectuosa mientras alisa sus hojas de papel, cartas de su padre que debe responder.

Mientras saca su bolígrafo y garabatea la dirección de su casa en el borde superior, se pregunta qué dirá en esta carta. No había sido capaz de _no_ mencionar a Levi en ninguna de sus cartas anteriores, y presiente que su padre lo ha notado, lo ha notado pero no ha dicho nada. Él quiere que ella saque el tema primero.

¿Pero qué puede decir? Hay tanto que escribir, tanto que podría llenar páginas y páginas y no terminaría de escribir, y es mucho más fácil no decir nada. Cuando se trata de Levi, menos es mejor.

Bueno, eso no _siempre_ es verdad. Hay ciertas cosas suyas de las que quiere más, de las que siempre busca más, de las que nunca tiene suficiente.

No puede evitar echarle vistazo, y lo encuentra devolviéndole la mirada, con una ceja ligeramente levantada como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos. Las comisuras de su boca dieron un tirón hacia arriba en una sonrisa, y se queda mirando de nuevo su carta otra vez.

 _Querido_ papá, empieza, entonces se atasca de nuevo.

¿Qué puede escribir? _Sé que esto puede parecer precipitado papá, pero voy a casarme con el capitán Levi._ No, demasiado franco. _¿Sabes como siempre he alabado al capitán Levi en mis cartas? bueno, resulta que estoy enamorada de él, así que voy a casarme con él._ No, demasiado horripilante. _¿Adivina qué papá? Tu niñita ha crecido y está por casarse._ No, definitivamente no.

Sacude su cabeza con frustración. Esto no debería ser tan difícil. Le está escribiendo a su _padre_ , no a un extraño. Solo debería ser honesta, no necesita cubrir su mensaje con fraseología fantástica y rica prosa como cuando Levi tiene que escribir reportes oficiales en Sina.

Puede sentir su mirada sobre ella de nuevo, y comete el error de mirarlo. Los otros probablemente no se darían cuenta si lo miraran —seguramente culparían a las parpadeantes llamas de la chimenea— pero ella puede ver el calor arremolinarse en las profundidades de sus ojos grises, una mirada a la que se ha acostumbrado.

Petra suaviza una risa incluso mientras sus mejillas se calientan ligeramente. Desde que se mudaron al viejo castillo un par de semanas atrás, han cumplido el mutuo acuerdo de dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones, no queriendo que los otros los cachen en este sitio más pequeño. Además de unos pocos demasiado-breves besos, no se han tocado el uno al otro en semanas.

Molesta a Petra, pero piensa que a él le molesta más, lo que hace que casi valga la pena verlo retorcerse (metafóricamente, claro está, el capitán Levi no se _retuerce_ ). _Detente_ , quiere articular, pero ve a Gunter mirando hacia ella, así que evita sus ojos y baja la vista hacia la carta.

—¡Hey, deja de hacer trampa! —brama repentinamente Oluo, golpeando la mesa con sus puños, enviando vibraciones por la madera. Petra salta, Eren y Gunter parecen sorprendidos; el café de Levi chapotea en su taza y su bolígrafo cae al suelo, rodando bajo la mesa.

—¡No estoy haciendo trampa! —lEld brama en respuesta, pero está sonriendo y Oluo no luce enfadado, solo están haciendo el tonto otra vez. Petra rueda los ojos por sus payasadas.

Recoge su bolígrafo, y justo lo acaba de presionar contra la hoja, cuando algo caliente aprieta su tobillo. Reprime un gritito de sorpresa.

Dedos fríos se ciñen a su pie, e inmediatamente entiende; conoce ese toque tan bien como el suyo propio. El asiento de Levi está fuera de la mesa, vacío, y sus ojos pasan rápidamente por el resto del escuadrón; pero están demasiado preocupados con la falsa discusión de Eld y Oluo como para notarlo.

Siente su aliento caliente en su tobillo, sus dedos suben la tela de su pantalón, y luego sus labios están en el punto justo arriba del hueso del tobillo. Traza besos con los labios abiertos subiendo por su pantorrilla, y Petra se retuerce. _Detente,_ quiere decirle, _¡todos están aquí!_ _Si alguno de ellos mira bajo la mesa o te patea en la cara por accidente…_

Roza sus dientes por la coyuntura de su tobillo, y esta vez es incapaz de reprimir el chillido. Cuatro pares de ojos giran inmediatamente hacia ella.

—¿Pasa algo Petra? —pregunta Eren, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos verdes— Te estás poniendo roja.

—¡N-nada!

Levi emerge de debajo de la mesa, su pañuelo imperturbable y sus ropas cuidadosamente arregladas como siempre, algo retorcido en sus dedos, dedos que hacía tan solo un momento estaban acariciando el arco de su pie y _Oh cielos, a la mierda el acuerdo_. Sus ojos están planos, aburridos.

—Lo siento —dice, como si la hubiera golpeado accidentalmente—. Tiré mi lápiz.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Diosperoquéesestamierdalosientonopuedoescribirromanceatujikol sdfghjklñ._

—Fanfiction, 15 de febrero de 2016.

N/T:

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


End file.
